


Negotiation

by AshAxis



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Jokes, Blackmail, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: (Started off as a joke then went too far)King George wants a parting gift from America.
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/George Washington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Negotiation

"I don't know you understand the seriousness of this issue, Your highness." Washington groaned, the king acted like everything was a game and he was sick of it.

"I do I do but why must you want to strip away from me? Haven't I been a good ruler?" The king twirled his whiskey. 

"That's why we are starting this war. With all due respect, you've been an awful leader and will lead these colonies to the ground."

The king chuckled and sipped the harsh alcohol. "Washington, can I just say that I appreciate your honesty?"

"It's better than lying to you."

"I strongly agree but I love my colonies, why must you leave?" He out the shot glass down and stood up. 

"You don't listen to us, you prioritize yourself and hundreds are suffering due to your selfish ruling." Washington didn't like how he approached but he had to stand his ground. 

"Washington, my dear." The king circled him, touching his shoulder each time he got behind him. "How about we make a deal?"

"We are not calling off this war and I will not listen to anything you have to s-" The general stiffened when the king groped his bottom. "..."

"Before we talk, just sit." The king let go of Washington and forced him to sit down. "How is Martha?" He asked casually, as he got in front of him.

"She's.." Washington tensed up again, he didn't like where this was going. "Fine.. what are you doing?"

"Before you leave me.. there's something I've always wanted from my sweet subject." He purred and got onto his knees.

"Hey!" Washington tried to stand up but the king pushed down on his thighs so he couldn't get up. "Stop what you are doing now!"

"Oh my dear general, it's my final wish. Can't you show some corporation?"

"Unhand me!" Washington kicked the king and tried to make a run for it.

"Guards." The king smirked and the second Washington opened the doors, he was held back by two guards. "My sweets subjects.." He smiled happily and got up. Washington was a tough fighter but the four guns aimed at him had a better chance at winning. "You're going to lose the war, Washington."

"We won't." George tried to intimidate the king but it was hard with a gun aimed at his throat. "I can't wait to see your sick mind crumble when we raise our flag high."

The king paused for a second then smiled. "I love such confidence." He moved the guard's gun and stood directly in front of him. His hand gently caressed Washington's cheek. "Tie him down for me." The general jolted and tried to grab the king but the guards held him back. 

"Unhand me!" He shouted and punched one of the guards. While he tried to get his gun up, he kicked the other' plantaris and sent him falling to the ground. Before he could take the other two, one of them tackled him to the ground and he hit the hard ground. For a second, his vision went blurry and all he saw that cocky son of a bitch.

...

Washington slowly woke up. His vision slowly cleared up and he was in a fairly small room. It looked like a storage room. 

"Oh general!" Washington already knew that annoying voice. A few seconds later, the door opened and there stood the king. "Thank goodness you woke up, checking on you every ten minutes was getting exhausting."

"The second you let me out, I'm going to my army and-"

"I have a deal and instead of interrupting me, you might want to listen." The king crouched down in from of Washington so he was eye level. "In exchange for this, I'll provide your army with a few guns and maybe even a ship."

"..You're kidding."

"You said I was a selfish ruler, I prioritize myself so why would I lie about something that gets me what I want?"

"How many guns?"

"Enough for half your army."

Washington was torn. The last thing he wanted to do was be touched by this mentally ill man but.. this many guns would help immensely since they were a volunteer army with close to nothing artillery. "And that ship?"

"I said maybe, you wouldn't even need one if you were to go the British. One ship couldn't compare to twenty."

"Then I want more guns."

"..30,000."

"40,000."

"You aren't cheap." The king laughed and stood up straight. "But it's a deal, I'm barely giving up anything." 

"You're sick." George scowled. 

"I'm aware." The king got back on his knees. "But you're selfless."

"Shut up and do your worse." Washington swore to himself that he wasn't going to enjoy this, he wasn't going to crack but he wasn't truly prepared for George. The king excitingly undid the general's belt and pulled his pants down to his boots. "Aren't you going to untie me first?" Washington didn't want to admit it but he was nervous and wanted to stall as much as possible. 

"It's more fun to have you tied and now you can't strangle me." The king grabbed the hem of Washington's trousers. "Even though I wouldn't really mind that." He said with a smirk and pulled down the clothing article. "Oh my."

Washington looked away and shuddered, he could feel George's stare on his cock. "Sh-Shut up."

"I'm sorry but when I see art, I must give it my compliments." The king gently grabbed the shaft, he wasn't hard but that was going to change soon. "Tell me Washington.." He gently ran his tongue on the tip. "What arouses you?" 

"Don't talk to me." Washington hissed but his cock gently twitched at his lick. 

"Oh~ do you enjoy my compliments or is it the feeling of my tongue?" George continued to lick but it wasn't going anything more and soon, he realized what got to him. "Do you like being embarrassed?" 

"Stop speaking to me!" Washington demanded with a small red blush attacking his face. 

"I won't speak to you but I'll look at you." The king stood up and grabbed Washington's face, making him face him. "Is it the thrill of embarrassment you enjoy?" 

Washington didn't speak. 

"Who would have thought that the great Washington would have such a strange interest?" King George pecked the General's lips and Washington felt like he was going to explode. He'd never been so humiliated and the worst part was he liked it! 

"I.. I didn't agree to lip to lip contact." 

The king looked down then smiled. "Something tells me otherwise." He got back down and quickly jerked him off. He wasn't going to lose what he worked for. The king desperately licked his tip, salvia rolling down the shaft. "Look at me Washington~"

"I hate you."

"But you love your country." The king chuckled and loved the expression of denial on George. He was biting his lip to keep from moaning and his face was red, how helpless! As the king slowly took in more of his length, Washington didn't look too hot. It seemed like he was about to lose it. "You can moan for me, I won't tell."

George opened one eye and looked at the king, he was about to say something to him but one quick squeeze to the shaft sent shivers down his spine and a small, sharp gasp escaped his lips. Precum was slowly coming out and he'd never felt so ashamed. 

"Don't hold back on me Washington, I want to hear you voice scream your highness one last time." George kept a firm grip on the shaft, gently squeezing as he ran his tongue over the tip and around the head. 

"My god..~" Washington said in a shaky tone and his breathing got louder, he was close. He didn't want to cum but he had no control over his body, George did. "Ge-Geo-"

"Say your highness."

Washington gulped nervously and opened his mouth slightly. "Your highness..~"

"What a sweet, submissive subject~" The king purred and went faster. His grip tightened, his tongue licked like mad and his mouth had taken all of his length in.

Washington swore under his breath and everything tensed up, his body ached and his eyes shut tight and he came. "Ah~!!" The king still had it in his mouth and felt the smooth stream hit his mouth. The sweet, disturbing taste of Washington enveloped his mouth. 

The king pulled away after the final drops came out and he slowly licked his lips. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Y-You really are sick.."

"Indeed." The king stood up and went behind Washington, carefully untying the rope. "You are free to go, my guards will escort you out."

"..That's it?"

"I got what I wanted," The king went to the door and stopped under the dorm frame. "But I'm not worried because I know you'll be back."


End file.
